Grand theft auto V: Michael needs intimacy badly
by Anonymous45464
Summary: After Dealing with The F.I.B and Trevor and Others Michael De Santa (Townley) and Amanda's Marriage hasn't had resolved it's problems but Michael wants to reconcile his Marriage and intimate relationship with Amanda


It was 9:00 pm out in Los Santos, Michael just arrived back home from a long day, from providing for his family looking More Tired as he sat down on the couch turning on the television to finding a commercial playing, as he walked into the kitchen to pour a cup of whiskey, walking back into the room as Jimmy came down the stairs about to leave out the door as Michael stopped him before he could even open it.

"hey Jim come here?" He asked looking at the television, "yeah dad?" "Where's your mother at?" He asked casually "I don't know probably upstairs sleep or something, I'll be back later" he said leaving out, closing the door behind him as Michael continued sitting on the couch thinking to himself "me and Amanda have really been into each other in years, only because I'm busy keeping everyone's heads down, trying to bring in money to keep the family up to date" he thought to himself.

He then got off the couch going upstairs to his bedroom knocking on it and then proceeded to opening the door "hey Amanda are you-?" He stood in the doorway quietly, Watching Amanda while she was getting undressed from her day clothes into her night ones, watching her every movement as he chuckled quietly looking at her until she heard the floor creek and turned around noticing that he was staring at her as she stopped and turned around to see who it was.

"What the hell are you doing, you pervert?!" Amanda said with hostility, "Calm down Mandy, I just got up here, wasn't standing here the whole damn time, I'm not a pervert your my wife and trust me, I think most married men attend to stare and check out their wives sometimes" Michael implied, as he walked further into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. "I'm quite sure that They do, I just never seen you look at me at all in years" "What are you talking about?!" Michael said as he raised his voice, "I've always looked at you every time I see you, it's just that you're always pissed off abut something. "I'm only mad all the time at you because you do things to make me mad" Amanda started taking off her yoga pants showing her black thong as she bent down to pick them up, Michael sat there staring at her for a few minutes "see that's what I be talking about" He chuckled, "what do mean?" Amanda replied.

"Nothing it's just been a long time that I literally forgotten how thick and Big your ass is, not saying it like that I'm saying it in a compliment because it actually looks bigger than usual your body just looks amazing, I still can't get over how thick and sexy It is" "been a while since you tried to grope or slap it and I know you've wanted to, why haven't you done it to me though?" Amanda asked. "I haven't tried to because I think that you would get mad at me for doing that to you, it's a little rude disrespectful to me because trust me Amanda I really wanted to spank your ass but i respect your space just like you respected mine. "Hmm what a gentleman" Amanda said with her back turned around when Michael got up, move closer to her as she drew away from him and turned around trying to ignore him, he drew closer behind her, kissing on her neck while caressing her shoulder slowly as she let out a couple of quiet moans to it. "Mandy I missed you a lot, I know that we have our moments where we attend to flip out at each other for no reason at all, but what I'm trying to say is that I love you, I want you and I wanna be with you." Amanda then got close to Him as they began making out passionately moaning lightly, As he moved his Right hand down from her lower back keeping his left hand back there while he started Groping and filling on her ass, gripping it tightly. "God you have no idea of how long I've been wanting Us to do this for" he groaned quietly while unstrapping her bra, pulling it halfway down until she stopped him in the last few seconds of pulling it completely off.

"No stop, I can't do this right now"

Amanda said gloomy

"Well why not?, its almost 2 years since we've had sex or made love to each other" Michael whined. "I know it's been that long and don't even remind me of it, trust me Michael I've wanted to do this for a long time but not right here not right now" she said removing her bra off herself, "Amanda you know you want to, I can tell by looking in your eyes that you do, trust me I'm your husband I know what turns you on and I know how to do it too" he said to her as he fell back into the bed.

Amanda then put on spaghetti strap tank top and then hopped into bed, as she laid down on her side, she began to notice something pitching up the covers, as she giggled softly looking at it. "Don't worry it'll go down on it's own" Michael said quietly,

"I'm Not going to get you off if that's what you think I'm going to do" she said in disgust, "Hey I can do it myself, since you're not in the mood for it" Michael said disappointed

"Your acting So immature right now, I cannot believe you", "Okay let's be honest right now you look turned on to me because I can tell when you are, you can't lie to me, my cock needs to be touched- badly" "Eh, I'm not" she said calmly, He proceeded to unzipping his pants taking them completely off, pulling his boxers halfway down exposing his full erection and started stroking it slowly "Come on don't make me do this alone you do it better than me Amanda" he begged, Amanda Sat there, gazing at him as he did it faster until she moved his hand from it, placing her right hand around it as she moved closer to him.

"Look I know you want to make love and have sex with me right now so do I, I'm just not ready for us to rush into it so fast again yet, I just wanna go slow with things right now" Amanda said unwillingly and laid back down. Michael scooted closer to her in the bed trying to get her to change her mind by trying to pull her night pants completely down but she wouldn't let him go any further than what he wanted to go. he then stuck his right hand down her pants and started to touch caress her left thigh softly. "Please Stop Michael, I said No" she said trying to move his hand off of her, "I know that this feels good to you just don't wanna accept it, Tell me it feels good baby" he whispered quietly.

Putting his hand down her panties touching her in a long loss but not forgotten part of her body as he began pulling down her panties with his other hand exposing her wet lips and started rubbing it slowly in a circular motion, as she began to moan lightly from it, "Michael please stop, I said I really don't want to please don't make this difficult," "Just for a few minutes Amanda, Only a few minutes that's all I ask for is to be intimate with you" he started kissing her on stomach" "you always whine to get your way Michael" Amanda said pulling her panties completely off as they began to kiss each other vigorously as Amanda stopped him.

"Wait what about the kids?" she asked concerned "Their Fine baby it's just us here, Jimmy and Tracey left together and probably won't be back for a couple of hours from now" she mounted on top of Michael as he started to grope and fill on her ass she began slightly rubbing her wet cunt on his fully erected cock, "Amanda i don't really remember you being This wet down there at all, even the first time we did it together" He groaned softly "I'm really turned on right now because of you, really trying to finger me while I was laying down was kind of the main thing that hit me," "So that did turn you on." "yes I really had to restrain myself from attacking you, that's how turned on I was" she confessed,. "I love you so much" Michael groaned quietly as her lips drew towards his as they started making out passionately taking small breaths each time it got heavy when they started swapping their tongues, "God I've missed you, even if you act like a selfish asshole sometimes I still do" she confessed, "Damn you look so Sexy right now Amanda."

They then had fully eye contact with each other while she felt and rubbed his dick as he let out small low sighs along with it. "It feels so good when you do it" he complimented, moving her head down to his lower stomach, kissing and sucking gently on his cock as he place his hand on her head while she sucked him off, making every inch of it covered in her saliva, until she stop going laid back down in the bed on her back staring at him as he lifted up her tank top, kissing on her upper stomach as her fingers played around in his hair. "We don't have to do this if you really don't want to, I know earlier you didn't want to at all" he said concerned, "No... I want to now since Almost been two years since the last time we did it" He made his way down to her clit, licking and sucking it as she responded back with high and low moans. "I miss you doing that to me" she whispered, "I Know you did." He then made his way back up, under the covers climbing on top of Amanda as they made out ever so slightly with his left hand gripping her right thigh while they took small breaths each time it got heavy. I want you inside of me right now" She leaned and whispered in his ear.

The Tip of Michael's cock explored the lips of Amanda's wet cunt as she held it, guiding it to rub around clit letting out a low groan when he put himself in slowly as they stared into each other's eyes, both moaning to the pleasure together each time he thrusted in her. "mm It feels good, doesn't it?" he smirking slowly to her, "I wanna ride you, right now" Amanda moaned quietly. She mounted on top of him as he laid there while she grined slowly with rhythm, letting out small moans when she went faster. "Mm, that feels so good baby" Amanda moaned softly, "Please Mandy, go faster" he begged. she glided up and down on his fully erected cock fast as she panted while the head board of the bed banged up against the wall each time she glided faster on him, Michael let out a small groan to it. "Your pussy feels so good, when do that baby" he whispered to her quietly when they began to switch their position laying on their sides spooning, as he started kissing her on the neck vigorously while he stroked her clit as she replied to him with a whimper as he began to thrust faster in her, letting out high moans each time he went deeper inside her "Go Harder baby Please!" Amanda groaned while kneading her breast each time when his thrust went deep.

"I love you Michael" she moaned out to him, their bodies synchronize when they reached their climax together, both bodies flowing and sweating with love, lust and passion, something the couple haven't seen or felt in a long time in they're marriage as they kissed each other both breathing heavily when they finished. "It's not your fault Amanda, I should have never had an affair and cheated on in the first place, sometimes I regret doing it because it put a huge toll on our family and especially our marriage, I never got the chance to say I'm sorry for everything I put you and our children through these past years" he said shaking his head. "That's all I've wanted to hear you say to me, I never wanted to cheat on you with Fabien or Chad, to be honest I just wanted to see your reaction to it I didn't wanna sleep with them at all.." Amanda said with tears flowing in her eyes as one dripped down her right cheek. "Don't Cry Mandy, It's okay I'll always love you no matter what happens" Michael said kissing her forehead. "No more Cheating, I want us to be loving and faithful to one another Michael" she said acceptingly. The couple soon started making out again, but with more passion when they began moaning to each other until Amanda stopped "Not again Mike, I'm really tired from earlier" Amanda chuckled "Alright, get your rest babe I'm kind of sleepy myself" "I Love You Michael De Santa", she said giggling "I love you to Mandy, we may not be a perfect family or parents but I think were just fine together."


End file.
